


Banana Pancakes

by sweetasscas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/pseuds/sweetasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has a bad dream; Dean and Cas comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [prettymessedupsituation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation) <3

Dean rolled over, shuffling in his sleep, and slowly woke to the sound of shuttering breaths. He reached out a hand blindly, finding Jimmy in the middle of the bed. He pulled him closer, only half aware of the sheen of sweat that covered Jimmy's skin. He didn't fully wake until he heard the choked-off sob.

“Hey. What's wrong?” He ran his hand down Jimmy's back and leaned up to look over his shoulder. Cas was snoring lightly on the other side of the bed.

“Just a dream,” Jimmy whispered and nuzzled into Dean's shoulder.

“C'mere.” He tucked Jimmy against his chest and wrapped his limbs around him. He reached across the empty space to nudge Cas.

“What's wrong?” Cas asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Bad dream.”

Cas shuffled toward them, wrapping his arms around his twin and his boyfriend. He pressed soft kisses to Jimmy's neck and shoulders, and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Jimmy sniffed and sighed, calmed by the gentle touch. Dean reached for Cas and caught his small smile in the early morning light.

“So good to him. So good to me,” Cas murmured, scratching softly at Dean's scalp.

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to Jimmy's forehead as he stretched his fingers over Cas's waist. “Go back to sleep, angel.” He watched as Cas slowly drifted off, and listened for the soft whistle of his breathing before closing his eyes.

He woke to soft open-mouthed kisses trailing down his jaw. He smiled, not bothering to open his eyes. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Jimmy smiled against his skin and moved to kiss down his neck.

Dean reached over him to caress down Cas's side, pulling him closer, pressing Jimmy between them. He felt Cas snake a hand between them, the back of his hand moving down Dean's stomach, his knuckles grazing over his soft cock, to cup Jimmy's. Dean let his fingers brush across Cas's ass, feeling him shiver against his brother. He adjusted his arm trapped beneath Jimmy, curling around him to scratch through his hair, pulling him up into soft slow kisses. He heard a low rumble from Cas, felt his hand tighten around Jimmy's growing erection.

Jimmy sighed against him, small gasped moans in time with Cas's strokes. Dean kissed the side of his mouth and pressed his hand between the brothers, trailing the tips of his fingers over Jimmy's ass.

“How you feeling this morning, baby?” He lightly gripped Cas's cock and dragged the head over Jimmy's hole.

“Better now...” Jimmy whispered, rocking up into Cas's hand, then back against his cock.

“You wanna come like this? You want to come in Cas's hand or on his cock?” Jimmy keened and Cas took a sharp breath as Dean thumbed at his slit. “Come just like this, surrounded by us?”

“Yes...” Jimmy whimpered. “Yes, please...”

“Shh...” Cas kissed his neck and rolled his hips. “Got you, little brother. Dean and I will always take care of you.”

Dean gripped Cas tighter, pulling him closer. Jimmy went taut between them, thrusting as much as he could in the tight space between their bodies. Dean leaned down and caught him in a bruising kiss. Jimmy moaned into his mouth and reached back, pulling Cas's thigh over his hip and dipping his fingers between Cas's legs. Cas's breathing was ragged, the head of his cock sliding against Jimmy's hole, slick with precome.

Dean broke the kiss and smiled when Jimmy's lips chased his. “You gonna come for us?”

“So close...” He screwed his eyes shut and pressed back against Cas.

“Let go, babe. Come for us.”

Jimmy opened his mouth in hitched gasps. Cas stroked him tight and quick, and he came with a silent scream.

“Damn, Jimmy,” Cas whispered, thrusting into the furrow of his ass.

“So beautiful when you come like that.” Dean smiled down at him, at the come that painted his stomach. Jimmy nuzzled into Dean's chest, smearing it between them. “Want to let your brother come?”

Jimmy sleepily nodded, his fingers circling and teasing Cas's hole.

“Want to come inside you,” Cas said, kissing and nipping at his shoulders. Jimmy pushed his hips back, silently giving his permission.

“Want me to open him up?” Dean slowly jacked Cas, swiping precome down his shaft and over Jimmy's hole. Cas nodded, rocking between Dean's fist and Jimmy's fingers. Jimmy reached over Dean and pulled the lube from the nightstand. Cas rutted against Jimmy as Dean warmed the lube on his fingers. He slipped his hand between the twins and pressed a finger into Jimmy in one smooth motion. Jimmy took a deep breath at the intrusion, then sighed, squirming on Dean's hand. Dean kissed his forehead and pumped his finger slowly in and out.

Cas let his hand trail up and down Jimmy's body, across his chest and over his sides to the soft down of his thighs. Dean added another finger and Cas fondled Jimmy's balls and soft cock. He whimpered at the touch to his oversensitive skin, but didn't shy away. Cas traced up the trail of hair and settled his hand on Jimmy's chest, holding them together as Dean slowly worked in a third and fourth finger, so softly he wasn't sure Jimmy didn't drift off.

“Ready, angel?”

Cas nodded, and Dean jacked him with his lube-covered hand, guiding him to Jimmy's hole. Cas slipped in easily, and Jimmy smiled as he clenched around him.

Dean pulled Jimmy's knee up, resting it in the crook of his elbow, giving Cas better access. “This okay, baby?”

“Yes, Dean.” Jimmy moaned at the angle, the press of Cas's cock deep inside him. Dean leaned up and reached for Cas, curling his hand around his hip, pulling Cas in and then pushing him away, watching Cas's cock slide in and out Jimmy's tight pink hole. Cas moaned at the slow drag of muscle around his cock, pulling all the way out just to watch his head nudge back in.

“You're both so perfect, so good to me,” Dean whispered, cupping Cas's ass and kissing Jimmy soft and slow.

Cas pushed harder into his brother, rocking their bodies together, making Jimmy grunt at the force. Dean dripped lube down Jimmy's fingers, over Cas's hole, and Jimmy pumped his fingers into his twin, matching Cas's pace.

“I'm close...” Cas gasped, and Dean wrapped his hand around Cas's wrist, looking up at him even as he kissed Jimmy. Cas came with a moan, his forehead pressed to Jimmy's shoulder.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous.” Dean stroked down Cas's arm. He looked down at Jimmy. “Do you want the plug?”

Jimmy shook his head. “Want you to come in me first.”

Dean kissed his cheek and gently rolled him onto his stomach. Cas let his soft cock slip out and pushed his come back into Jimmy's leaking hole. Dean dribbled lube down his cock and jacked himself to hardness. He lined up and pushed in, draping himself over Jimmy's body.

“You look so good like that, filling him up. Want to eat you out while you fuck him.” Cas whispered in his ear and he shuddered, pushing deeper into Jimmy.

Cas shuffled down the bed behind them and grabbed handfuls of Dean's ass. He flattened his tongue against Dean's hole, feeling the muscle clench. He smiled, circling the tight ring, teasing with the tip of his tongue. He slurped and licked until Dean was dripping, his ass clenching around Cas's tongue. He nipped at the sensitive skin and Dean thrust harder into Jimmy. He added his thumb, pulling Dean's hole open and delving into him, and almost laughed when Dean lost his rhythm.

“You like this, Dean? You like fucking my brother while I fuck you with my tongue? You like being a sloppy wet mess?”

“Fuck, yes.”

He shoved his tongue as far into Dean as he could and the muscle trembled around him. Dean came with a shout, buried deep in Jimmy.

After a moment, he leveraged himself off Jimmy's back and pulled Cas up into a kiss. He rocked his hips slowly, milking his cock, and ran his hand down Jimmy's back. “You okay, baby?”

“Mm-hmm.” Jimmy gave a sated sigh.

“Still want the plug?”

“Yes, please.”

Cas climbed off the bed and came back with the plug and a warm washcloth. He lubed up the plug as Dean carefully pulled out, and pushed it in before any come could drip past his rim.

“Are you going to sleep for a while?” Cas raked his fingers through Jimmy's hair.

“Just a little while.”

Dean kissed the back of his neck while Cas carefully cleaned him up.

“We'll have breakfast waiting for you when you get up.” Dean pulled Cas up off the bed and tucked Jimmy under the quilt. “Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://sweetasscaswrites.tumblr.com/post/127998614629/banana-pancakes). come by and say hi!


End file.
